A blacksmith's journey through Sinnoh
by Kollyn the Alchemist
Summary: William is a young Blacksmith that will embark in a quest throughout the region of Sinnoh to find the three legendary orbs. Will he make it? Or will he be stopped before his goal is reached? Rated M for swearing and possible future lemons.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON.**

* * *

Twinleaf town, 5 years ago,

A new person entered the small town. He was a Blacksmith. There was a problem: His Pokémon were anthropomorphic, pokémorphs for short. At first, no one liked him. But he started making friends. Two young boys, one named Lucas and one named Barry. They became close friends. Then, the whole town started to be friends with him. In return, he helped them with whatever they needed. He forged kitchen utensils, cutlery, he helped people with his wisdom. They were happy, and he was happy. He had two Pokémon. A male machop, to help him around the forge and a female lopunny to help him around the house. The Blacksmith asked the two Pokémon if they were comfortable with their tasks, and they replied yes, with a happy face. Those were their lives, and they were happy.

* * *

Chapter 1: The hammer hits while the iron is hot.

"Good morning Will!" Said the lopunny, with a big grin on her face, petting my head.

At first I couldn't understand what my Pokémon said, so I taught them English. I got to say, it was one of my most brilliant ideas ever.

"Good morning Lily! How are you today?" I asked, smiling.

"Great! Looking forward to another day of work!" She smiled. I couldn't hold myself and smiled back.

"Can you make breakfast for the three of us, please?" I asked. Lily already knew that if she didn't feel like doing breakfast that day, she could just say. I wouldn't mind.

"Sure!" She said "What do you want today? Remember, a good blacksmith always eats food full of calories and energy for a good day of work!"

"Hmmm… Let's see… How about eggs, bacon and coffee?" I asked, hesitant.

"Okay! Go wake up Morgan, if you please." Lily replied, big smile on her face.

I went upstairs to wake up Morgan. My house had two floors. The ground floor, with the kitchen, living room, bathroom and garden. The second floor had three rooms, all with the same size, bathroom and attic. It was quite a big house, but I didn't mind. I knocked on Morgan's door, but he didn't reply. I slowly entered his room, not making a single noise. His room consisted in an iron bed, a boxing bag, a large TV and other things. I slowly tapped him in the head and said:

"Hey, wake up Morgan. It's a new day and I need your lazy ass to help me around the forge."

"But boss, I don't want to…" Morgan said, while sleeping.

I sighed. This particular machop had a hard time waking up. I grabbed my gold ring, put it on my right ring finger and slapped him on his light-blue cheek. It wasn't strong enough to hurt Morgan but it woke him up.

"Boss! What the Fuck?!" Morgan asked me, startled.

"That's more like it, but mind you language. Now come on, get dressed and meet me downstairs in 10 minutes."

My Pokémon were always dressed. I would never put them in their pokéballs, but dressing them was a completely different matter. It wasn't good being nude around others. I went to the kitchen to have breakfast. Lily was wearing a light blue dress, with an apron covering it.

"Hi there! Breakfast is ready! Have a seat." She sat next to me, both waiting for Morgan.

We heard a fast rumbling coming down the stairs, like a herd of Boufallant, and there was Morgan. He was wearing jeans, a yellow shirt, a blacksmith's apron and black boots. It was at that point that I had realized something was wrong.

"Oops! I forgot to change from my pajamas! Be right back!" I said, chuckling.

I quickly strolled up the stairs and entered my room. My room had a library, a king size bed, an anvil and some other stuff. I looked in the mirror. I stood at 6 feet and 7 inches and had massive muscles from the work in the forge. I had short black hair and I had forgotten to shave my beard, but I didn't mind. One of the things that jumped right at the view was my eyes. They were different from the normal eyes you see every day. They were black, but with a neon red iris. What kind of bothered me was the fact that I didn't have my right pinky, because I chopped it off with my hammer one day. I changed to my normal clothes. I was now wearing a red checkered shirt, blue jeans and brown steel toe boots. I quickly ran down the stairs and sat at the kitchen table. As I was munching down the eggs, I turned to my two faithful friends and said:

"I was thinking… Maybe we could tomorrow go to Sandgem town, what do you two think?"

"What's the reason boss?" Morgan said, while munching on some toast.

"Since it's the end of the month I have to get some groceries, and I thought it would be good if we the three of us went together."

"Great! I can't wait for tomorrow!" Lily said, shaking in excitement.

"But today we will have to do twice our work in half the time we would take, ok?" I asked, my beard shivering in excitement.

"Yes sir!" They both shouted.

The three of us laughed at the situation and finished our breakfast.

That day we did our best. The three of us. At the end of the day Morgan and I returned home, tired from the forge. As I approached my door to open it, I heard a loud thud, a crash and a shatter. I opened the door as fast as I could to see a black shadow run past by. After that, Lily came running towards us, panting, and said:

"Will! He took all of our stuff! Can you do something about it?"

"Of course!" I said, clenching my fists. "Now come on, both of you!"

"Right!" They shouted, angry at the situation.

We started chasing the shadow as fast as we could. With adrenaline flowing through my veins like water down a stream, we stormed through Route 201, as the ground shook at each step we took. The local pokemon ran away at our sight. We eventually reached Sandgem town and, getting closer and closer to the shadow, I tackled the fucker with all my might. With that figure being 3 feet dug into the ground, I got our possessions back. Slowly turning my head towards Lily, I told her:

"Go warn Officer Jenny that William caught a roughneck."

"Right back at'cha!" Lily said, storming off.

5 minutes later Lily came with Officer Jenny which arrested the bastard. I looked at him and gave him a right hook, which caused him to faint. Turning towards Officer Jenny, I said to her:

"Tell Professor Rowan that Will is going to his lab tomorrow at mid-day."

"Okay! Thank you for your help in the capture of this crook! I thought some someday he would put himself in a situation that would screw him over." Officer Jenny said to me, with a smile on her face.

After that situation the three of us returned home. Everyone was worried about us, which made me feel happy and sad at the same time. Happy because I knew those people would be there for us and sad because I didn't want to worry them. We returned home to prepare ourselves for the next day.

* * *

That does it for chapter 1 of my story. Feel free to leave a review if you want to but please, no flames. I would also like to thank KingChaotixX7 for his support. Go check him out, if you haven't already.

This is Meteor, signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

* * *

Chapter 2: Dreams, adventure and a capture.

I woke up the next afternoon feeling refreshed. Although I had problems waking up, this particular afternoon there were no problems. I got out of bed, got dressed, and went into the kitchen. While I hummed a melody, I made some toast, sided by some bacon and Oran berry juice. As my two partners came into the kitchen, fully dressed, Morgan asked me:

"Hey boss, what's with waking up early?"

"It's 2 p.m. also, I dunno, I just felt like it." I said, shrugging "Anyways, eat up and let's go, we don't want to keep Rowan waiting."

As soon as we finished eating, we got ready and left the house.

"_Probably I won't see you soon, old pal." _ I thought to myself

As we were walking towards Route 201, we started hearing some noise. Intrigued, we ventured onwards. We found ourselves looking at four people: Lucas, Barry, Professor Rowan and Dawn, Professor Rowan's assistant. Lucas was staring at a pokeball; Barry was flailing about, like an aipom, Dawn had a poker face and Rowan had a smile on his face, under that mustache. As I stepped closer, Lucas turned his face, looking at me, before waving. The others did the same thing, before I got near them. Smiling, I asked:

"What's up?"

"Oh my Arceus, Will, you won't believe it! Lucas and I got a pokemon!" Barry shouted, almost falling over.

Sighing, Lucas followed: "Yes, it's true. I got a Chimchar and Barry got a Piplup."

"That's great, you two should have a battle while I go speak with Rowan, alright?" I asked, receiving a couple of nods from the two boys. "Good. Now, shall we go Rowan?"

As the five of us strolled through Route 1, being different from the previous nights, as my team and ran through it. We eventually reached Sandgem town and I turned to my faithful companions and said, giving them my wallet "You two go shopping. I need to speak with Rowan."

When I, Rowan and Dawn entered the lab, Rowan turned to Dawn and said "Go help your father."

As soon as Dawn left, Rowan looked at me, and then asked, giving me a glass full of whisky. "So William, what do you need?"

Taking the glass, I drank it in one go, saying after: "You remember the book you lent me a while ago?" Looking at me, he asked "Yes? I remember. What about it?" Sighing, I told him "I want to get my trainer's license." Rowan widened his eyes. "You sure? Even with your past and your heritage? I support your decision, but why?" Putting the glass down, I said "I want to get the three orbs: Adamant, Lustrous and Griseous, but also the 17 type plates. My father told me about the items of legend: The Rainbow orb and the Rainbow plate." Rowan sat there, thinking, then asked "And you want to go on a journey to find those items, correct?" I nodded, as he stood up and said "Very well. Follow me."

After the normal procedures, Rowan handed me a Trainer Card, a Pokedex and 5 pokeballs. When I left the Lab, Dawn was with Barry and Lucas, talking about beginner's stuff I didn't care about.

When we entered route 202, I turned to Morgan and said "Morgan, you're up front."

As we entered the tall grass, I was punched in the nuts by a white blur and got to my knees. Getting up, I saw the creature. From the looks of her, she was an anthro Furfrou with D-Cup breasts, black nipples, hourglass-shaped body and at least her nether regions were covered by fur. She smiled at me and barked, what seemed to me she said "Like what you see, big boy?" She headbutted me in the stomach and a loud crack was heard. Looking at the Furfrou, she was whimpering, which made me assume she cracked her skull. As I was ready to approach her, she used charge beam and used Protect. Frankly, I was getting tired, so I put a pokeball in the ground and said "Listen here, you're hurt and you probably have a concussion that will eventually kill you. So, you have two options: One, come with me so I can heal you or two, your cracked skull will eventually be your end. Your choice."

She pondered for a while and touched the pokeball. The pokeball shook three times before stopping. I grabbed it and went with my friends to the nearest pokemon center. It started to get dark as the sun lowered from the sky and the streets were only lighted by the nearby lamp posts. After healing, I threw the pokeball which contained Furfrou out and, in a ball of light, she appeared. I gave her a bag that contained a pair of panties, socks, a black t-shirt that hugged her body perfectly, olive-colored shorts and black sneakers. She reluctantly got dressed, in the process muttering words like "asshole" and "next time I'm naked, I'm gonna fuck him real good."

When she finally got dressed, she leapt unto me, hugging me and saying "Hello master, my name is Sasha and just so you know, I'm a very naughty girl."

I sighed and told her "Nice to meet you Sasha, but call me Will instead of master. I don't like it." She trickled her finger down my chest and said "Sorry, but no can do master." I suddenly gasped as I said "Sasha, please stop that. That's my ass." She giggled at my comment with Morgan and Lily as I looked up at the stars and started to chuckle. I turned to them and said "Come on you three, we have to go to sleep."

As we entered, I asked the nurse "Room for four please." She handed me a key with the number 14 on it, as she said "That will be 20 bucks please." I handed her the money. Good Arceus! That was enough to buy 10 pokeballs. She picked up the money as she led us to a door with the number 14 on it. As we entered I started to scan the area. There were four beds, a desk, some chairs and a bathroom completely equipped. I told my friends as I entered the bathroom "Pick a bed and go to sleep, okay?" After a little while I had changed into my pajamas and entered the bed. I was almost asleep when I felt something brush against me. I turned to look and saw Sasha. Half groggy, I asked "Shouldn't you be in your bed?" She cuddled against me and said "I prefer being here with my master."

I shrugged, closing my eyes and saying "Fine, but just go to sleep." She got even closer to me, and I felt two pointy things touching my back. Without moving, I asked her "Are you naked?" She just gave me a lick on the cheek and said giggling, which made me assume she really was "Goodnight master."

I felt my body relax, as my mind started to enter the Dream World.

* * *

And that does it for chapter 2! Stay tuned for chapter 3! Stay awesome. This is Meteor, signing off.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON, NINTENDO AND GAMEFREAK DO.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The big burden of being on TV

As the first light rays came through the window of the pokemon center I opened my eyes to find a fuzzy white hand grabbing my chest. I remembered what happened the previous day and suddenly gasped, as I found out I had a problem that most men have already had at least once in their lives: morning wood. If I had slept alone, that wouldn't have been much of a problem.

However, Sasha cuddled with me so I was kind of stuck. If I was shorter or lighter, I would have been able to leave the bed and not wake her up. I heard her yawn, much to my dismay because my morning log didn't subside yet. Praying to Arceus above, I hoped that she would just go back to sleep, but unfortunately, she woke up and started grinding against me, saying "Good morning master. Are you camping? Because I see you have a big tent."

I turned to her and said "Please, stop that." She purred, although being a Furfrou "Why, do you like it?" She started grinding harder and faster against me, as I sighed. Losing my patience, I got out of bed, much to Sasha's dismay. I got dressed, called my companions and ate breakfast, provided by the nurse. Since they didn't need any training, we just went straight to Jubilife city. There was a lot to see! The trainer's school, the Global Terminal, the filming set and the Pokétch headquarters were all brimming with activity. The workers there were so nice! They gave me a Pokétch with a shit-ton of apps and a Bluetooth-style earpiece that could translate pokemon speech. It was about time they did that.

As my companions and I were strolling near the TV set, I heard a slapping sound. Worried about what happened, I dashed forwards towards the sound, being tailed by my friends, as Lily was right behind me, after her was Sasha and going in the back was Morgan, as he was the slowest of us.

I stopped as I saw what was going on. There was a cameraman filming on live what I thought was absolute monstrosity. There was a female shiny anthro Luxray, curled into a ball, shivering. I took a glance at her. From the looks of her, she was an E-Cup for sure. She was wearing a black tank top and black jeans, along with some; you guessed it, black flat-soled shoes. There was a man beating her up and I could see that the fucker was enjoying this. I started to breathe heavily, like an animal and tensed, ready to attack. Lily and Morgan tried to stop me, but they were too late. I had charged myself towards the man, roaring like a Gyarados. My hand started to get heavier and glow in a color of metallic grey. As he turned, he saw me leaping towards him, shouting "HEAVY…SLAM!" I punched him right in the head, removing entirely his frontal lobe of the brain, smashing his nose to pieces and shattering his eardrums. I didn't know I was being filmed by the news, as I was too focused in the task I had at hand: Make. Them. Suffer. I turned to the cameraman and charged towards him, only jumping at the last second. He only went wide-eyed as I gave him a Jump Kick in the chest, hearing a loud and clear CRACK! coming from his ribcage. As I patted my hands, I moved myself near the Luxray and asked her "Hey, are you alright?" She looked at me and used Double Team; however I grabbed the real Luxray before she could run away. She hit me a couple of times before starting to cry on my chest. I started to pet her back, saying to her words of encouragement as she stopped crying. She asked me, stuttering "C-Can I c-come with y-you?" I looked at her, smiling, as I said "Of course."

I grabbed one of my empty pokeballs at random, before picking up a luxury ball and saying to her, tapping her nose "Boop." She was veiled in the iconic red light, before shaking three times and making a ding sound. Throwing the pokeball out, she appeared, saying "Thank you. My name is Clarice. Also, master, you're being filmed."

I looked at her before saying "No Clarice, call me Will. And about those people filming…" I slowly walked up towards them, my feet slamming against the ground, shaking it as I got up to them, grabbed the camera and smashed it against my forehead. The filming crew ran away as my crew and I left towards route 203.

We were strolling down, looking at the fight occurring between Lucas and Barry as Barry got his ass handed to him. I felt something tapping my right shoulder, as I looked to see Sasha smiling at me. How she managed to touch my shoulder was beyond my comprehension, as she was a foot smaller than me. She then asked me "Hey master, where are we going?" I sighed, looking at the sky. I grabbed a large log that was in our way and smashed it in half. I sat in the log, my companions doing the same. I looked at them saying "I'll tell you. But first, we have to get some lunch." They nodded, as me and Morgan went to gather some food.

We came back to the girls with 10 Magikarps, a few Starly, a Miltank, with all being dead, of course and some carrots and other vegetables for Lily. As the fire was burning happily along and we had our bellies full, I turned to them with a serious look. "You all know the creation trio, right?" They all nodded. "Good. Dialga, the creator of the concept of time; Palkia, the creator of the concept of space and Giratina, the creator and wielder of Antimatter. They all wield an Orb. Dialga, the Adamant Orb; Palkia, the Lustrous Orb and Giratina, the Griseous Orb." They nodded once more "My father told me that there is an Orb that is created when the three orbs are fused together. The Rainbow Orb. My father also told me about a certain item that is created when someone has the 17 type plates and Arceus grants the wielder of the plates her Jewel. The Jewel of Life. That's why I need the Rainbow Orb. The orb has the power to summon Arceus herself when it is wielded at the top of Mt. Conoret." Morgan raised his hand. He asked "What is that item Will?"

I looked at him, with a twinkle of pride in my eyes "The Rainbow Plate. This plate grants the user power to transform into the type that the enemy is weak against." I glanced over my shoulder, before widening my eyes and saying "Well shit. It's gone dark already. I guess I talked for too long. Everyone, set camp for the night."

As the tents were lifted, we changed into our nightwear and went to sleep. I was getting ready to lie down on one of foldable mattresses I bought in Jubilife city when I heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down. Turning my head, I saw not only Sasha but also Clarice completely naked and rubbing their right arm. Like Sasha, Clarice had her nether regions covered in fur, thank Arceus for that. But unfortunately, I also knew what this meant. I looked at them, sighing and said "Fine, get your naked asses in here, I'm tired." As the three of us lied down, I found myself between the two females, as they had their arms over my chest. I smiled at the situation, before giving in to sleep deprivation and closing my eyes.

* * *

And that does it for Chapter 3! Stay tuned for Chapter 4! This is Meteor, signing off.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, Meteor here. Just wanted to say, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. Writer's block was a bitch, as well as school and tests. So, this chapter I tried to make it a bit bigger. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Saving lives, kicking ass, letting off frustrations and writing runes

I sighed as I looked into the pond of Route 203, and saw the orange-ish hue of the sunlight rise from the line on the horizon. I had awoken an hour or two ago because of a certain Furfrou jacking me off in the middle of the night, but well… What can you do? While I was fishing, I decided to give my dad a call.

One time –ring ring-, two times –ring ring-… "Hello? Will? Son, it's 6 a.m. Is anything wrong?" I smiled at that question, because even though I was far away, my father still cared about me. "Yeah dad, I just decided to give you a call. The fish here in Sinnoh are really biting, haha!" I heard my dad chuckle on the other side of the call as he said "Well son, I heard that you are doing the league challenge in Sinnoh, is that correct?" I cringed a bit at the question, how did my dad know? In response to my thoughts, he replied "Professor Rowan told me. He's a bit concerned considering your… outbreaks. But I told him that since you moved there, you became much more mature." _Oh, so that's how he knew_. That was some weight off my chest, so I replied "Yeah, I have been researching so I thought: Hey, I might as well do it, since I'll travel through Sinnoh." I heard my dad scribble something on a piece of paper as he joked with me "Isn't being able to beat your dad's pokemon enough?" Playing along, I replied "Nah, too easy. Besides, that's why Wallace became champion instead of you, well, after you." My dad replied a bit harshly, even though it was just fake anger "Oh shush you, you beat him even easier. That's what, two-time champion of Hoenn?" Counting my fingers, I gave my final answer "Yeah, something around those numbers. By the way, how's mom?" Dad replied a bit sad "She has been fine, a bit on the short-temper side though… Something about not being able to see his son in a long time." _Crap, I had forgotten!_ I quickly told him "Dad, when I reach Oreburgh city I'll call you both okay?" My dad mumbled something as he replied "Be careful there. Apparently there has been some ruckus going on the mine. Love you son, goodbye."

_Well, that was sorted_. As I hung up the call my fishing rod started to yank like crazy, what was pulling it with such strength? Determined, I took hold of the fishing rod and yanked it like crazy until… Bam! The biggest Magikarp I've ever seen came to the ground, flailing around and gasping for air, as it died at my feet. Well, at least I had breakfast.

Lime or something like that incoming -

As I pulled my notebook and started writing more information about my, let's say, quest, I heard a branch snap. I quickly turned around to see a frowning Sasha, arms folded and completely naked. _Shit_. "Hey, how are you?" I asked her. "Don't give me that shit master. You left me and Clarice in bed and left." Turning my back to her, I said "Says the one who started jacking me off in the middle of the night." She quickly disappeared as she hit me in the stomach, making me fall to the ground and spreading her nether regions as wide as her fingers would let her… then she sat on my face. My eyes widened at the surprise as she told me with tears in her eyes "Eat it! Do it!" Giving in to lust, my tongue started to move inside of her folds, making her body shake as she panted. _Huh, looks like she has passed through rough times. Oh well._ As I started to pick up the pace, I felt her squirm and move and, much to my surprise, she bent as she pulled down my pants, gasping. "Oh no you don't!" I told her, as I spun and put my fingers in her pussy. She gasped, as I thrusted my fingers in and out of her, gradually picking up the pace. However, Sasha didn't stop either. She had succeeded in removing my shaft from my underwear and began rubbing it. One would even say that it was a struggle for dominance. I grabbed her and spun her until our faces were merely inches away, she opened her eyes and we locked our gazes. _Well, fuck it._ I thought, as I went straight for her lips, our tongues dancing in a frenzy of movements, until we drew apart, panting for air from that outburst, as it seemed that she had calmed down.

Lime or something like that end –

As I got dressed again, Sasha got closer and hugged me, looked like she had enjoyed it. "My my, master, I didn't know you had that within you. Y'know master, I think I'm in love with you." A chuckle slipped from my lips, but Sasha seemed serious. _Is she really? If so… damn._ "Wait, Sasha, are you sure? This is really important." She looked at me with fierce eyes and a sincerity that not even Reshiram would be able to say "Of course! Why do you think I joke around with you, because I like making fun of you? No! I love you, really truly love you." _Well shit. _"Sasha, I don't know what to say, just… Can you give me some time to give you my answer?" She put her hands on her hips as she frowned "Why? Don't you believe me?" Without thinking, I blurted out the words I had in my mind "I do believe you, it's complicated. I never loved someone before, so I don't know what I should do!" She thought for a moment, then replied to me "Tell you what master, I'm going to believe you and give you some time to think, 'kay? But, for the time being, I'll leave you be." I was about to thank her when she gave me a peck on the cheek before leaving.

I looked at the Pokétch, 7 a.m. _Now's a good time to wake them up,_ I thought to myself as I returned to the camp site with the fish in tow. I returned to near the tents in a jiffy, so I could get the fish ready when they woke up. With a small Ember, I started the fire and hung the Magikarp over it. As I was waiting Sasha came near me with something in her hand: a pokeball. "Master, I found a pokeball… and there seems to be a pokemon inside!" Not being very worried, I replied to her "Don't worry. When we reach to Oreburgh City we'll give it to Nurse Joy so she can give it back to its trainer." After some time, I decided to check the time: 9 a.m. _Shit, we're already late. Lazy buggers, but that's okay, they're tired. I'll give them some more time. _The time went by and when I noticed it was past mid-day. _Okay, that's it. They're gonna pay. _"Sasha, please cover your ears." Nodding, she put her hands over her ears and, with an amazing force, I roared on the campsite. Needless to say, the tents were sent flying and the rest of my crew woken up. Being a little bit harsh, I told them. "Dress up, have breakfast and let's go."

With all that done, we strolled a bit and reached Oreburgh city. Ah, the memories… The museum, the mine, good times… But there was no time for that because as soon as we got a bit closer to the main streets I heard a lot of noise and a worker running. Worried, I stopped him and asked "Hey, what's wrong?" The man in a panic said "The entrance to the mine collapsed! Roark and the others are trapped inside and the media isn't letting anyone near!" Unsure, I asked him "Why don't they use their pokemon?" The man looked me straight in the eyes "Because the mine itself might collapse!" With the feeling of helping I asked him "Do you have another two spare outfits?" The man did some numbers silently as he answered "Yeah. Why?" I turned around and said "Lily. You, Sasha and Clarice go to the pokemon center and try to gather as much information about the pokeball that Sasha found. Morgan, come with me." We all nodded and went separate ways. I lost sight of the girls as Morgan and I went to get Worker outfits. With that done and dusted, we stormed to the mine. Of course, the reporters were being douches. "Hey! Hey! Why do you think the entrance to the mine collapsed? From incompetence?" Because of that, the asshole got a broken nose and the others let us pass. I took a good look to the collapse entrance as I thought _Holy shit, that entrance is more blocked than a nun's pussy. _I turned to the man and asked him "Please tell the others on the inside to get out of the way." After a quick Walkie-talkie call, Morgan and I got in position, each one of us with our hands in the stones "HEAVE HO!" We shouted, as the stones started rolling out of the way like they were made of air. After a bit, the workers all were able to leave the mine, including Roark. He shook my hand as he said to me "Thank you very much good sir, I can't thank you… Will? Is that you?" I smiled at him as I replied "It's been too long huh?" Roark went wide-eyed as he started chuckling, then he replied "Yes it has. Do you need something?" I told him in secrecy "Yes, but not here. At your gym, in 30 minutes."

When Morgan and I met with Lily and the girls they seemed to have bad news for us. "Will, Nurse Joy said that Razor, the pokemon inside the pokeball by the way, was abandoned by his owner." Without hesitation, I took the pokeball and threw it in the air. In a flash of light appeared one of the most badass Staraptors I had ever seen. With a height of 10 feet, a gigantic wingspan and a beak that looked like it had fangs and that seemed like it could rend flesh and even bone, Razor had a lot for him. _Maybe this is why he was abandoned. _"Who are you?" Razor asked me cocking his eyebrow. "Will, your new trainer, pleasure to meet you." He seemed a bit pissed off, as he replied "Shit, not another one. Will you abandon me as well?" I snapped at that question "Fuck no! For your information you little shit, I never fucking abandoned a pokemon and if you think I do that, you may as well shove that beak so far up your ass that you die a bitch, are we clear?" Razor started to laugh, as he put his wing around my shoulder "I like your answer. Count me in." With a new pokemon in tow, we headed over to the Oreburgh City gym.

Roark was already inside, researching something that I soon understood what it was. "Roark, can I have it?" I asked promptly. He looked at me with an intriguing expression in his eyes. "Let's make a deal. I win; you tell me what this is for. You win; you get this and the Coal badge, but you can only use one pokemon." I didn't even think twice "Deal! It's twice as much as I need." I told him, a fiery gaze in my eyes.

(Diggy Diggy Hole – Yogscast)

The referee walked up to the field as he started talking "The official match between Roark, the leader of Oreburgh City and Will, trainer from Stark Mountain. This will be a 3-on-1 battle without substitutions. Begin!"

Roark pulled out a pokeball and threw it on the field "Rampardos, come to battle!" The Skull pokemon roared and stomped around. "Morgan, show them the power of a blacksmith!" Morgan entered the field, wearing his Rambo outfit from Halloween.

"Rampardos, use **Zen Headbutt**!" Roark said, as his Rampardos charged at Morgan, his head shining. "Morgan, counter with **Megaton Slam**!" Morgan grabbed the Rampardos by the tail and swung him around and threw him on the ground, an OHKO. "Rampardos fainted. Roark, send out your next pokemon." Roark pulled a heavy ball from his belt and said as he threw it "Bastiodon, defend your position!" The shield pokemon locked gazes with Morgan and roared at him "Bastiodon, use **Iron Head**!" The Bastidon came charging towards Morgan, just like his Rampardos friend. "Morgan, use **Power Stomp**!" Just before the Bastiodon hit Morgan, Morgan jumped and slammed his boots on the Shield pokemon's back. Another OHKO. Roark started to get nervous, but quickly said "Tyrantrum, use **Dragon Claw**!" The Despot pokemon ran towards Morgan, his claws shining a light blue tone, as I only had time to say "Morgan, counter with **Dragon Bash**!" Morgan's head began shining as he lunged at the Tyrantrum, hitting him in the stomach, causing the poor thing to be sent flying against the wall. A powerful blast which made it faint, so ended the battle. "Roark has no pokemon remaining; therefore the victory goes to Will, from Stark Mountain!" The referee said, lifting the flag on my side.

Roark retrieved his Tyrantrum and as he was coming towards me, Morgan began shining and changing his look, evolving into a Machoke. "Boss, I EVOLVED!" He said, as he grabbed me unto a hug. "Good job Will, and you too Morgan. Now, here is your League certified Coal Badge and this… thing." Roark said as he gave me the Coal Badge and the Stone Plate. I shook his hand as I thanked him "Thanks Roark, but now I must be going." As I was leaving, I heard Roark say "Best of luck in your challenge!" _First things first, the Center. I promised mom and dad I'd call them_. I entered the Pokemon Center, shiny new badge in hand and headed to Nurse Joy. "A room, if you please; 5 beds." She typed something on the computer and said "Since you won against our city's gym, you get a free night in. Congratulations!" _Didn't know it worked like that. _"Thank you."

I approached the computers, logged onto Skype and called Dad. Right away Dad picked up and mom was with him. Dad had silver hair, sweet eyes that would make any heart melt and a smile on his lips. Mom was beautiful. Her silver hair ran on her back, her reddish-color of skin and her gaze, one that fits a legendary like herself indeed, worthy being called Heatran. She had tears in her eyes and was drying them. "Hello son, how are you?" Dad asked "Pretty good. Morgan soloed Roark's gym and I got the Coal Badge, as well as the Stone Plate!" Mom, looked at me, and said "I'm so proud of you honey. By the way, how's your team?" I got out of the way and got everyone acquainted "Mom, dad, this is Morgan and Lily, you already know them, Sasha, Clarice and Razor, my new teammates." After the acquaintances were made, I gave a serious yawn "Sorry mom and dad, I'm tired. G'night." They gave me a smile only parents could give as they said "Good night son, sweet dreams." I ended the call and took my team upstairs so we could get some deserved rest. After everyone was settled in my mind was already drifting to sleep when I felt a familiar body cuddle next to me. "Goodnight Sasha, sweet dreams." I whispered, as I turned to cuddle with her, as well as being more comfortable that way. "Goodnight master." She whispered, as we began to sleep.

* * *

And that's it for chapter 4! Once again, sorry for not updating sooner. Stay awesome. This is Meteor, signing off.


End file.
